This invention is in the field of tracheal valves used after a tracheotomy for breathing and in conjunction with a voice prosthesis device.
Numerous efforts have been made at providing a tracheal valve that will remain open to accommodate normal breathing, will close during speaking so that the voice exhalation will be diverted to the larynx or a voice prosthesis device, and will open upon coughing to relieve excessive internal pressure. Since normal breathing, voice exhalation, and cough exhalation are accompanied by progressively increasing pneumatic tracheal pressure and flow, demands are placed on the valve that are not fully met by prior valves which either are unable to or require manual adjustment to meet the demands. Further, prior valves have internal rather than external tracheal attachments that are awkward to use and/or require neck band supports, are frequently bulky and unattractive and are relatively complex in construction.
It is therefore desirable to provide a tracheal valve that will automatically remain open during normal breathing, will close during voice exhalation and will open during coughing, and is simple in construction, relatively small in size, reliable in operation, convenient and durable in use and affixed over rather than in the tracheal air way.